


Behind Consciousness

by FloralysFlowery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crazy, Death Eaters, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Rape Recovery, Second War with Voldemort, Sharing a Bed, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Werewolves, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralysFlowery/pseuds/FloralysFlowery
Summary: He sees her. He hears her. He smells her.Someone more evil than Voldemort himself chases young Death Eater, Valpurqa.  And there is nowhere to escape from this creepy villain.Full moon is close.  And Greyback as well.
Relationships: Amycus Carrow/Original Female Character(s), Fenrir Greyback & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Knockturn Alley number 13.

**Author's Note:**

> Young, barely graduated witch Valpurqa Vortimer was always attracted with Dark Arts. Wearing pretty gothic style dress, uses to visit doubtful pub in Knockturn Alley where she likes to read forbidden books. Once she feels someone's sight on her. Someone's dangerous.

Knockturn Alley number 13. was an old, dirty hostel for the lowest beings in wizarding world. This stone buillding with wooden rooftop hadn't any name, it was known just like "the thirteenth hole". The building had two floors, each with five rooms, and on the ground floor there was a pub, which also served as a kind of reception. The rent was one Galleon a week, and the innkeeper, an old wrecked wizard, took great care to ensure that each of his tenants paid on time.   
Sometimes it happened that tenants paid rent from day to day, mostly in Knuts, which the innkeeper did not like. Not that he didn't take the Knuts as money, but he really didn't like going to exchange them with the Gringotts in Diagonal Alley.

Of course, dark places like Knockturn Alley, imbued with black magic, attracted young wizards and witches from time to time, and they set out to explore. Most of them were glad they had returned and stayed whole, but some had returned and ended up in a dark alley full of black magic. The survivors wandered around the "thirteenth hole" or joined the Scabior-led Snatchers.  
After the first fall of Lord Voldemort, the "thirteen hole" was a kind of refuge for all possible vermins that had not been captured by the Aurors. The innkeeper never wondered if his guests and subtenants were Snatchers, Death Eaters, Werewolves, or just ordinary wizards and witches on the fringes of society. He was only interested in paying and overall business.   
  
Fenrir Greyback knew about this, so he remained in this safe haven for many years, always in the winter. He wasn't too thrilled that he had to eat more of human food than usually, but better than a tummy tuck. 

One day in February, he was sitting down in a pub devouring soup, to which he was just as greedily biting some bread, when his life turned upside down.  
For a long time he had never met any young girl into whom he could bite his sharp yellowed teeth or perform other perversions with her, and he felt a little frustrated. The full moon was here to stomp and where nothing, nothing here.   
He had had enough of running around the frozen Muggle forests and looking for something his greedy werewolf self could bite into. The winter was quite harsh, and the Muggles would rather stay warm at home than go somewhere, and still in the dark. Fenrir, if his werewolf instincts didn't want it, would also rather stay in his hostel room and stare at the blazing fire in the old stove...  
  
Eating the soup, he listened with his soft wolf's ear to the gossip around him. Someone at the next table had just told his fellow diner that he was rumored that the Dark Lord should return to his power. This year. Probably sometime in the summer. He reportedly heard it from a Death Eater who noticed that his Dark Mark was beginning to be seen. Greyback thought that if that happened and Lord Voldemort returned, it was a great opportunity for his own success.  
He always wanted his own army of Werewolves and cooperation with Voldemort worth it.   
  
The creaking of the door interrupted his thoughts. Fenrir Greyback raised his eyes discreetly from his soup and looked at the newcomer.   
According to the figure and clothing, it was a woman. She was wearing a black dress and a heavy cloak with a hood over it, which she removed from her head when she arrived at the pub.  
If Greyback had been an inexperienced young man in his teens, he would probably have gone to his knees when he saw her face.   
In fact, she wasn't quite a woman yet, she could have been a maximum of eighteen. Fenrir couldn't resist looking at her longer than usual. He liked the girl very much. Her skin was clear, milky white, her cheeks lined with long waves of hair that best resembled drying blood or spilled Burgundy wine. Her lips were coloured with lipstick in similar shade of red, as were her nails. Even from a distance, Fenrir noticed that she had them tipped to resemble claws. As she looked around, it was as if she had thrown a handful of glowing emeralds around her.   
  
Fenrir immediately forgot about the soup, the gossip about Voldemort's possible return, and just stared at the girl, who took a very confident step through the regulars to the bar and was probably ordering something to warm up.  
If Fenrir Greyback were an ordinary man, he would simply address her and invite her for a drink and later for his room upstairs, but as a werewolf, it was much harder. After all, the girl was attracted to his gaze like a magnet, not just for her extraordinary beauty. She was young, fresh, just _to bite_.   
He was sure her skin must be like silk to a touch and her _bloody red_ hair looked so soft as velvet. Greyback felt the tension in his crotch thanks to this imagination.   
  
_I wish I could bury my fingers to that hair and smell their scent before I'd bite her gorgeous neck. It must be amazing to feel the warmth of her body. Seeing the glow of her emerald eyes fade after I bit her artery bleed and I'd kiss the last sighs of her young life from her sweet lips ... until her perfect white breasts slowly stop moving up and down as she loses her breath..._  
  
Fenrir had to bite his own lip to recover from those perverted images caused by the fascination with the beautiful stranger. He stared at her even after she sat down to the table against his with her ordered drink and began reading a book. In weak candle light she may look a bit different, but werewolf's eyes were used for changing light. He had a perfect view of her neckline and her neck adorned with a beaded necklace, the longest part of which fell into the groove of her breasts in a tightly laced corset.   
Oh, how much he wanted to touch her, lick and taste a flavour of her skin, play with her body before he'd bite her flesh... He hadn't had anything like sex for a long time, and this redhead aroused the highest desires in him, both male and werewolf.   
  
* * *  
Valpurqa Vortimer had only recently begun visiting Knockturn Alley, and she was still afraid of those dark houses and strange existences. But the darkness was becoming more and more prevalent in her, and the black magic radiating from the "thirteenth hole" probably attracted her the most. She came here to read forbidden writings, local and foreign, in English, Latin, runes, and completely unknown languages written in unknown script. 

Innkeeper did not check how old she was, so she could have mulled wine or mead this winter without anyone having a problem with it. In addition, in the back of the bar, he had some very interesting books that he could borrow for a small fee. Valpurqa was passionate reader from her earliest childhood and she was able to read everything she got to her hand, no matter what genre it was or what age it was for.   
And when she found out that the strange things she could do were magic, her interest turned to books exclusively on magic and the occult and after her graduation in Hogwarts, her interest twisted to black magic as well.  
  
Before long, Valpurqa noticed that someone was staring at her from the opposite table. She raised her head and looked there, but saw nothing but a dark silhouette and piercing white looking eyes. She shuddered and decided to end her reading entertainment today.   
Before she left, she dared to ask the innkeeper who might be the creature staring at her, but the innkeeper just shrugged. "If you are scared of every dark corner you shouldn't visit places like that, lass," recommended to her a long man sitting on a bar stool and smirked. Valpurqa turned her eyes up, returned the book to innkeeper and left.   
  
Fenrir Greyback didn't wait long. He took his coat and went after the girl.   
  



	2. Terror in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She usually preferred walking over relocation but this evening is everything different...

The frost seemed to sting an icy blade, but Valpurqa didn't mind - she'd rather walk through the forest than relocate herself with magic. It might have been easier, but Valpurqa liked to walk in the woods thinking about her things. Sometimes she hit a cone or branch with a spell to practice, sometimes she watched animals, mostly squirrels, or collected stones and herbs.   
A paved path led through this forest towards the fields where wheat grew in the summer. Now the ground was frozen and sprinkled with some snow.   
Valpurqa never used the path, preferring to weave through the trees and imagine that she was a forest creature, such as a dryad. Sometimes she even sang some songs she knew from the Muggle world, especially Opera Arias.   
  
Today she didn't sing because of icy wind and also because she felt some heavy feeling around her gallblade. She didn't know why she suddenly had such a strange feeling, after all, she used to walk here normally even in the dark. Although it was getting dark very quickly, she didn't use her wand to illuminate the road, but she still held it tightly in her right hand in case she had to defend herself against someone or something. She was already three-quarters of her way through the forest when she heard the rustle of bushes.   
She forced herself to stop and listened in silence with her heart pounding, not daring to make a sound. It is possible that it was just an animal, a blackbird, a squirrel or a rabbit, comforted Valpurqa herself. 

Slowly, she turned to face where she heard a sound. " _Lumos Maxima._ " she muttered and at the tip of her wand, a hundred-watt lightbulb shone, illuminating a yew bush behind it. There seemed to be nothing there, and Valpurqa turned away with relief. _I think I'm hallucinating._ She shooked her head and continued her way. But as soon as she took a step, the bushes rustled again, and the distress returned immediately. Suddenly she remembered the glowing white eyes that followed her in the "thirteenth hole" pub. 

She turned back and almost whipped herself on the ground. A man emerged from behind the bushes, he was almost two meters tall, and smiled perversely at her with yellowed teeth. From the appearance of his eyes, Valpurqa immediately realized that it was the same creature staring at her from the opposite table when she was reading in the "thirteenth hole."   
The man looked a little untidy, he didn't seem to have washed his hair for at least a week, and he had it combed back. His dark shirt looked a little small on his massive muscular body, as half of the buttons were not even buttoned. The filthy long coat looked as if its owner was rolling in something very stinking and very fleary.   
His eyes weren't completely white, as Valpurqa had initially thought, but they were very reminiscent of a wolf's.   
  
_Shit._  
It was the only one thing Valpurqa had in her head in that moment. She had no idea who the hell is he and why the hell he followed her or wtf is going on at all. But her insticts knew that if she didn't try to escape, she would be in big arse and that awareness forced her body to move step by step backwards from that hairy wolf creature. Valpurqa suspected that the man standing against her might be a werewolf and probably very dangerous one.   
  
Fenrir Greyback, because he was the strange man, watched the girl with his lustful eyes, staring at her heavily rising breasts. He saw her try to breathe regularly to calm herself, and her bright green eyes, full of fear, excited the werewolf in every possible ways. He approached a few steps, his eyes glistening with lust. Silent growl escaped his throat.   
As if awakened by the sound, Valpurqa turned away from the supposed werewolf and began to run through the forest toward the fields that were already shining through the trees.   
Greyback laughed briefly to himself and ran after the girl. 

Since he was taller and therefore had a longer stride, he had little to almost catch up with. She turned in her run and cast a curse on him. **_"STUPEFY!"  
_** Greyback just grinned and dodged, using nonverbal protective spell. He noticed how her emerald eyes wided more open with fear. She continued with escaping and casted a spells on him, verbal as well as nonverbal but Fenrir her curses always bounced aside with horrible grin in his disfigured face.   
The running of Valpurqa was made more difficult by her long skirt, which she stumbled here and there and miraculously did not fall to the frozen ground. However, Fenrir, noticing, had just to wait for the right moment and knocked her to the ground with one jump.  
  
She screamed loudly in terror and tried to pull him away from her, but she had almost no chance against the strong, horny werewolf.   
"Calm down, little lass, it won't be hurt if you won't move." he whispered into her ear, excited to the hell and back. He ran his fingers through her hair and examined its structure as he ran his nose and lips over her face and neck, inhaling her scent and warmth. He sighed with delight when he realized he was guessing right. Her hair really felt like velvet and her skin smelled so nicely and was as silky as possible. "Aaah, you're so adorable, sweetheart." He didn't give a damn about her screaming and calling for help. "There is nobody to help you, honey. There are just me and you." he explained with dry voice and he snatched his wand from her hand, for which she could somehow reach out. He also took her own wand and put them both aside.   
  
"Release me! Give me my wand back and let me go!" she screamed as loud as she was able from inside his heavy body. He teared himself. "Oh ssssh, down your voice... Werewolves has sensitive ears, if you don't know." he said reproachfully with a slimy accent. "I don't care! Who the hell are you?! What the shit do you want from me?!" Valpurqa kept screaming and tried to push him but he gripped her in his arms and prevented her from moving. "I'm Fenrir Greyback and I want to bite a piece of your beauty." he said with gently harshing voice. He began to roll up her skirt with his left hand, while using his right hand to immobilize the girl. His teeth tore the lace on her cloak, as did with her necklace, whose beads flew around like black tears. Valpurqa was close to shit herself with fear when she felt his hot breath close to her neck; the last thing she wanted was being raped and murdered by some pervert half-transformed werewolf.   
  
Unfortunately, she could hardly move. Fenrir Greyback was so physically fit that he didn't even need magic to immobilize Valpurqa. With considerable impatience, he began to tear the unruly skirt to the laps, not giving a shit that his victim was crying.   
He released his grip for a moment so he could use both hands and tore the skirt in half. The crying girl immediately took advantage of this and grabbed one of the wands placed nearby. But Fenrir noticed, and in one motion he grabbed her wrist, which he squeezed with such force that she let go of the wand herself.   
"Come on. I don't want to hurt you in that way." he growled and leant to her. He gently wiped the tears that ran down her temples into her hair with his thumb until he looked close into her eyes. "Let me go..." she whispered in begging tone of voice. Fenrir licked his lips slowly an his eyes shined. As she moved her lips and he could felt her breath on his face, he lost control. He pressed his lips to hers greedily and penetrated her mouth with his tongue. Valpurqa felt like throwing up for a moment, but she endured it.   
  
She felt his hand slip between her thighs and tear at her underwear with one jerk as he still kissed her hungrily. Then he moved his palm to the corset, which also devastated with one jerk. Surprisingly, he gently gripped her breast in his palm, now hidden only in a black lace T-shirt. Unfortunately, he did not behave so gently with the T-shirt. He tore it with his teeth like a necklace and a drawstring from before. "Aahh, beautiful..." she heard him sighing and in the moment she felt his lips maping her naked skin. _When this shit will come to the end?!_ Valpurqa thought. But the werewolf hadn't even begun yet.   
He was still dressed but she could feel his stone erected penis even through rough fabric of his trousers. Anyway this didn't last long. Greyback did not intend to wait any longer and delay his pleasure. In a few movements, he freed his hot body from his clothing and pressed his lap between the girl's thighs. 

He took her in his arms and kissed her again, hungrily and passionately. At the same moment, he grabbed his cock and slammed it into the girl's lap. She shouted and jerked, but Greyback could no longer escape. He gripped her as tightly as he could, just to feel her softness, stroking her velvety hair, and kissing her lips and neck. Valpurqa gave up. There was no point in defending himself, he would always catch up with him anyway. She let him do what he wanted with her, just prayed he'd finish. 


	3. Daylight misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help usually comes when your hope is fading away...

Valpurqa woke up by cold. At first she had no idea how she had found herself at the edge of the forest, or why she was sleeping naked on her cloak and covered with a kind of black dirty coat. However, the cold breeze touching her face immediately made her remember. After all, the man who had assaulted and raped her sat next to her and looked at her thoughtfully.   
She remembered in horror the moment he had penetrated her and had stolen her virginity with passionate blows from his hard limb, which was too big for her.   
During the long time he had repented in her, Valpurqa still hoped it was just a dream, a nightmare to wake up. A man who resembled a wolf rather than a human, and who introduced himself as Fenrir Greyback, probably played with her body all night until he was tired. She herself lost consciousness as he reached the top and her womb was swept by a mighty wave of his hot ejaculate.   
The last thing she heard before she sank into the darkness was how he literally howled with delight.  
  
And now he was sitting here. He sat and looked at her as a holy image. However, when he noticed that the girl was awake, he growled slightly and put on the annoying expression of the pedophile werewolf that Fenrir was. Valpurqa shuddered in disgust when she saw the bastard. He was already dressed, at least in part, because his heavy coat rested on her like a blanket.   
In the daylight, Fenrir Greyback looked perhaps even more menacing than in the night, when he was barely visible. Valpurqa could notice the fur on his forehead and back, as well as the animal claws on his large hands. Valpurqa believed he hadn't lied when he talked about sensitive werewolf ears.  
This man, if you could call it that, was really a werewolf and a very dangerous individual. The whole wizarding world was afraid of Fenrir Greyback, and whenever he appeared somewhere, the ministry immediately announced a search involving at least a hundred aurors.  
  
Valpurqa realized that she had heard or even read about this creature before. " _... he was bitten by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback in revenge on his father, who ..."_  
"You're up." he said in a voice that didn't surprisingly sound bad and animalistic. "You are even more beautiful in daylight than at night, really." his wolf eyes lit up as he flattered her. She shuddered in disgust again. "Are you cold?" he asked. She looked at him in disbelief. Does that bastard make an ass out of me ?! said her expression on her face. She could hardly speak, after she screamed like that when he caught her, but she cleared her throat and tried it.   
"Why didn't you kill me?" her voice sounded hoarse and weak, but the werewolf's sensitive ears caught him well.   
"I wanted to," Greyback admitted. "I wanted to bite your artery and drink your blood in the moment I ejaculated into you." he grinned. "So why didn't you do it? Out of compassion, hardly." Werewolf shrugged. "I realized it would be a shame to let something so beautiful die." he explained and gave her back her wand. "Repair your clothes and dress up or you'll get sick." 

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't understand a word of what the werewolf was telling her. She looked around and noticed the magical barrier. The werewolf was clearly not idle, creating a shield around them so that no unauthorized person would disturb them. Especially him, Valpurqa thought. "Come on. Repair your dress. Should I help you?" Fenrir took his wand and tapped on her torn clothes. "Reparo." he muttered and then he grinned. The girl was still in shock, so she didn't move as the renewed corset tightened around her chest, squeezing almost all the air out.   
  
"I have to admit, you look better naked, but we can't let you freeze, can we?" Fenrir smiled obscenely. As she uttered this sentence, Valpurqa realized that the werewolf had been warming her with his own body all night after he had calmed down on her. As if he were her lover and not a perverted pig who forcibly deprived her of a wreath. "Fucking bastard." she whispered.   
Greyback giggled horribly and caressed her hair. "Splendor." he said. She flinched at his touch and slapped him as he leaned in. With an amused smile, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "You're so adorable. I can't get enough of you." With that, he kissed her again, though she tried to push him away. "Sweet." he commented then.   
  
Valpurqa spat and shuddered. "Okay. Fine. You took what you wanted. Now you finally release me, I have a work to do."   
Fenrir Greyback just laughed shortly but he didn't let her go of his arms. "Something like this is not in my intention." he admitted. "Well so you decided you'd kill me, right, so do it quickly." reacted Valpurqa who was losing her nerves. "I said you that killing you would be a sin. You're too beautiful, sweetheart."   
"You disgusting animal..." she shooked with head and then she broke and started to cry. Even though he gave her her wand back, she was too devastated to use it and release herself. Fenrir frowned his hairy forehead. "It wasn't very nice from you." he snorted and pulled her up on her legs. However, Valpurqa sat for too long and could barely feel her legs, so they broke and she fell back to the ground. Fenrir sighed but he didn't give up, just took his coat and wrapped her into it. Then he picked her up in his arms and went back to the woods with her.   
  
Valpurqa didn't even try to defend herself anymore, she knew it wouldn't be worth it. She was not very good in fights, she lacked dexterity and concentration. She gave it up. She began to feel a headache from all the crying and stress, but she couldn't stop her tears even though freezing wind pinched her to her wet cheeks. The morning winter sun shone through the trees and almost blinded her eyes.   
Although Fenrir Grayback was disgusting, she leaned her head against his spreading chest and closed her eyes which hurted so much. He didn't give a damn, maybe he just pressed her more tight. He headed with her to a cave that he knew about and that he could use as a temporary shelter for them. With a few useful spells, he can easily make it a pretty cozy place, just for him and his forced lover.   
  
"Look, let her go, dirty werewolf!" a sharp, female voice sounded like a shot through the quiet forest. Greyback jerked and turned behind its voice. Not far from him stood an unknown witch, about the age of a beautiful redhead he was carrying in his arms. Unlike Valpurqa, Fenrir didn't think she was very pretty. She was blonde with pale olive skin dressed in black trousers and long coat with hood. Pch. An average one to just bite and leave lying down. However, she looked very upset and aimed her wand at him. "I said, let her go, motherfucker!"   
Greyback just licked his lips. "Or what?" asked nicely. "Or-incendio!" young witch pointed her wand to the ground and she threw a flame close to Fenrir Greyback's feet.   
"Shit bitch!" he growled as he barely dodged. He needed his hands so he sat his redhaired victim on a stump and took his wand and casted nonverbal spell on her. Blonde witch dodged. "Stupefy!" she yelled and Greyback barely covered himself with protego charm. Valpurqa was very off of whole thing but she took an advantage of the moment and got up. Greyback's coat fell from her shoulders and sharp freeze shaked her body, but she didn't give a damn.   
  
Blonde witch continued with attacking werewolf and he did it as well and forgot about Valpurqa. Or maybe he was just sure she won't move? Anyway, her "Incarcerous" hit him unexpectedly and Fenrir fell on the ground bounded tightly with thick rope. Valpurqa looked at her savior which obviously surprised with event that have occurred. She made few steps to the unknown girl but then she fainted. 


	4. The nightmare came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy of her nightmares came across her path again. And she have to face her trauma and move along.

It had been more than a year since Khaleesi Rosier had freed Valpurqa Vortimer from the clutches of Fenrir Greyback but Valpurqa still had this event in her. She couldn't come to terms with what the monster had done to her and that she hadn't been able to defend herself against Fenrir.   
When she woke up unconscious that day, she found herself lying in St. Mungo's hospital with the unknown blonde sitting next to her bed. 

_So I didn't dream_ , she realized when she saw the girl, and when she realized it, it made her cry again. The blonde girl just jumped up and embraced her with stupid question. "Where it hurts you?" 

_Where it hurts you?_  
  
What hurt Valpurqa most was the fact that no one had done anything with that Fenrir Greyback had raped her and that the Ministry of Magic had not even announced a search for him. The Ministry of Magic hadn't really done anything since Harry Potter, aka the boy who lived, had said that Lord Voldemort had returned. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had a maximum of brainwashing and schizophrenically persuaded that it was all Dumbledore's intention to take his place - even though he knew very well that Dumbledore had never desired for the post of Minister of Magic and even publicly refused. And when a bunch of prisoners, led by Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater convicted of using a cruciatus curse on Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom's , fled Azkaban one stormy evening, Cornelius Fudge signed Sirius Black as the escape constructor, just because Sirius was her cousin.   
Sadly, everything what Dumbledore and Harry Potter said about Voldemort, was truth.   
  
It never occurred to Valpurqa that somebody like Lord Voldemort might ever want to recruit werewolves into his ranks, so she calmly volunteered as a Death Eater. Together with Khaleesi Rosier, they were the youngest of the new Death Eaters and also the only one so far to be signed with Dark Mark. Both girls were given a very prosperous place by Voldemort. Khaleesi served as a recruiter of young witches and wizards, and Valpurqa was tasked with overseeing Borgin and Burkes. Both girls also received rigorous training from Bellatrix, and Valpurqa worked hard on her combat spells. Bellatrix may have been insane, but she probably liked Valpurqa because she encouraged her in everything and gave her confidence.   
  
Bellatrix was thrilled to have such a devoted student, and Valpurqa began to trust her even more than Khaleesi, who had not moved a step from Valpurqa since that February day.   
Therefore, it was a shock to Valpurqa that one day she went to wipe the dust from the artifacts as usual and saw Narcissa and her son Draco accompanied by Bellatrix and ... Greyback. They were standing around an old floating cabinet, and Mr. Borgin was telling Draco exactly how the cabinet had once worked. As the visitors and Mr. Borgin heard the clatter of heels, they turned and Valpurqa's gaze met the wolf eyes of the Greyback.   
It was clear that the werewolf was surprised to see her there, and Valpurqa hid behind Bellatrix with a frightened scream. "What's up, honey?" Bellatrix asked, turning to Valpurqa, who was staring at Greyback from behind her shoulder. Bellatrix looked back where she saw Valpurqa staring, and when she noticed what had frightened the girl so much, she laughed. 

"Oh, you're scared of Fenrir. He looks awful, doesn't he? I've told him several times that he should shave." Bellatrix joked. Greyback rolled his eyes. "You're so funny Bellatrix." he growled. Mr. Borgin was a little embarrassed, and since he was a little worried about his young assistant — he was afraid of the werewolf himself — he told her she could go home yet. Valpurqa was relieved. It seemed that Borgin would be dealing with the four for a long time, so she nodded goodbye and left quickly.   
  
She was pretty sure that she's safe when the Borgin and Burkes store disappeared from her sight. She had no idea that negotiations with Borgin would be brief, and that the werewolf who had caused her so much trauma last year was on her steps. Fenrir Greyback couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Valpurqa, and the desire for her beauty flared up again. So, of course, when Bella and her sister didn't need his intimidation services, he went to see Valpurqa.   
  
She didn't even scream as he grabbed her with his big hands and hugged her tightly, that much she was shocked. Fenrir laughed scarily as he cuddled the girl as if she were some plushie.   
"Long time no see, sweetheart." he said excitedly as he lifted her from the ground and stand her at some elevated curb to have her in the same height. Valpurqa shook with disgust and fear. "I didn't even hope to see you again." he dipped his fingers into her hair and squeezed them gently between his fingers. She felt how werewolf's heart beats fast like he'd ran marathon.   
"Look let me go, scumbag!" Valpurqa winced in an attempt to break free from Fenrir, but Fenrir wouldn't let her go. On the contrary, he pressed her closer to him. "Let me go! You took what you wanted a long time ago!" she yelled at him. "I never said that was enough for me." grinned Greyback. Valpurqa closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "You moulted monster ... a year and a half ago you ruined my life and now you says it wasn't enough for you?! Why didn't you kill me then?!" spitted hatefully at Greyback who still grinned. "I said it very clear." he answered. "It would be shame to kill such a beauty."   
  
Greyback leant to her face with his and caressed her cheek with his lips. His grip loosened a little, but he still pressed her close to his exposed chest. Valpurqa tried to slip Fenrir off, resting her palms on his chest so she could push him away, but she almost fell off the curb. Fenrir tightened her grip on her again, but this time Valpurqa appreciated it. She didn't want to slap herself on the ground and hit a coccyx. "What are you doing? You could have been hurt." the werewolf whispered hoarsely. "I can't be more hurt than I was from you." she snapped angrily, trying to cover up the suspicion that she was beginning to like Fenrir's cuddles. He shook his head but didn't hesitate to continue where he left off. Valpurqa froze as she felt his hot breath on the side of her neck and his sharp teeth ran lightly over the sensitive area near the collarbone.   
A soft sigh inadvertently escaped her throat. Under her palms, she felt Fenrir's chest swell with heavy breaths and shake with a strong heartbeat. She was shocked to realize that her body was responding to his touches without noticing it. 

She didn't know what to do and how to behave, so she welcomed Bellatrix's screaming voice echoing through the dark street. "Greyback? Wooohooo Greyback! Where are you?" The werewolf winced and frowned at the interruption. "Fucking bitch..." he growled. In the background, Valpurqa noticed Bella's silhouette. "Where do I have you, Greyback? Are you flirting with young girls again?" Bellatrix took a few steps forward. Fortunately, she didn't recognize Valpurqa and reprimanded Fenrir half for fun and half seriously. "Will you leave the poor thing?! You scare her!"   
The werewolf grinned angrily. Then he turned back to Valpurqa and cupped her head in his hands. "We'll meet again." he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. Then he released her and hurriedly left to Bellatrix. Then, in the form of black smoke, the two relocated themselves.   
  
Valpurqa stood pretty confused. Somehow she didn't understand the last moment between her and Greyback what had happened and why the hell she liked him, how he held her, and how he hugged her. He hurt her, she can't like it! _Maybe it was just becuase of the cold weather_ , she thought. Lately, it had been cold all the time, thanks to the dementors who were floating everywhere. Fenrir's embrace was probably more pleasant because of how much he was warming.   
By explaining it this way, Valpurqa calmed down enough to continue on her way home. 


	5. Night visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He swore. He fullfiled. He came.

"Valpurqa! Finally you came home. Where have you been for so long?" Khaleesi Rosier had a worried look on her face. She had lived with Valpurqa in Valpurqa's house since that February day, and whenever Valpurqa was only a few minutes late, Khaleesi feared that something bad had happened to her roommate and friend. She couldn't forget the ugly face of the elderly werewolf, who carried a faint body of pale redhead in his arms. From Valpurqa, Khaleesi learned in detail what Fenrir Greyback had done to her, and Khaleesi Rosier's only wish was to kick Fenrir in the ass in such a way that he would never look at a girl again, let alone attack and rape her, and then try to kidnap her. "I'm fine Khaly, I just ..." Valpurqa sighed. Khaleesi sensed that something was wrong with Valpurqa. She looked upset and trembled all over her body. "What happened?" asked Khaleesi. Valpurqa fixed her large emerald eyes on her friend. "I ... I met him, Khaleesi. I met Greyback." Khaleesi opened her eyes wide. "What? Where!?"   
"He was in Borgin and Burkes store, along with Narcissa Malfoy, her son, and Bellatrix. It scared me terribly, and Bellatrix was only joking abo ut it. Borgin then released me from today's shift, he had to notice, he himself seemed to be pretty fucked up by Grayback." Valpurqa shivered even more as she told Khaleesi about her encounter with the werewolf.   
  
Khaleesi sat Valpurqa on the couch and wrapped her into blanket. "I will cook hot chocolate for you, you obviously need it." she said with frowned forehead. Khaleesi didn't want to go to the kitchen from her friend, so she simply took her wand and turned the coffee table into a small stove. "Accio chocolate and milk." she ordered then. Valpurqa had to giggle as a bar of chocolate and a box of milk whizzed around, followed by a saucepan, a spoon, and a mugs. While later, Valpurqa also Khaleesi got two big mugs with hot chocolate decorated with whipped cream and little marshmallow cubes also sweeted cocoa powder.   
  
"As I told you about Greyback, it wasn't just that accidental meeting in Borgin & Burkes." Valpurqa broke the silence. Khaleesi almost got throated with chocolate sip. "What?!"   
"He followed me. I hoped their meeting will be for long but it wasn't so he could catch with me fast. He grabbed me to his arms and cuddled as I'm some fucking plushie pet. He told me..." Valpurqa stopped to speak and gave long look to the burning fireplace. "What? What that bastard told to you?" Khaleesi cheered up her. "He told me we will meet again and then... he kissed me goodbye... I felt so weird when he did it. Like... he was so gentle with me, like he's not that evil greedy werewolf who..." Valpurqa shooked her head. "Don't you want to say that you liked it?!" asked Khaleesi with half surprised, half warning tone in voice. "I don't know." Valpurqa shrugged. "I just wanted to express myself, confess, describe what factically happened... I hoped you'll understand it." she looked sad at her friend. Khaleesi gave her look back and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... Of course you can confess to me, I won't judge."   
  
"It's okay, I'm used..."   
"Val... I really didn't mean it wrong. Please don't feel bad for it." Khaleesi regretted her premature reaction. "Just tell me everything, okay?"  
Valpurqa nodded. "I just don't understand what the hell just happened with me during that moment and want to analyze this. He treated me soft, gently, not that violent like year and half ago. Just he held me too tight but... I don't know I thought I might like it because of weather?"   
"A weather?" Khaleesi didn't catch on. "It's so cold outside like it's not just end of August. And his body was warm... almost like this termo blanket." Valpurqa had to add some joke inside because Khaleesi looked like she's about to vomit. Khaleesi knew about Fenrir Greyback before she met Valpurqa and she found him very disgusting. "Bleh." Khaleesi shaked. "I can't even imagine it without tension around my stomach. He seems so dirty and unwashed. And he has to have shit-smelly breath..."   
"You will be surprised but he was clean. Except his hair but they they did not have to be necessarily greasy, he could have them waxed to hold them aback. Also his breath didn't smell like shit...he tasted as iron and a bit salty..." said Valpurqa in thoughts. "I mean when he kissed me." added fast when she noticed how Khaleesi is facing. "Still it sounds horrible." Khaleesi grinned.   
  
"Yeah. It sounds." Valpurqa agreed. "Well I think I will go sleep, I'm so fucked up and tired as shit." she got up from the couch and let the blanket fall from her shoulders. "Okay, I will clean these and go sleep as well." Khaleesi got up too and took the mugs from re-transformed coffee table. "Maybe you should sleep with your wand under your pillow just for sure." she suggested to Valpurqa. "Good idea, hopefully my wand won't explode and my head." laughed Valpurqa.   
  
"Oh you have beautiful brooch, or is it pendant? Is it new? I never seen it before." Valpurqa noticed Khaleesi's jewell in light of fireplace. "Um, brooch. It's a gift." Khaleesi told and her cheeks seemt a bit red for Valpurqa. "Wooo, a gift. From who? If it's not a secret." Valpurqa started to smile. "Uhm, I got it from Amycus Carrow." mumbled Khaleesi and Valpurqa started to giggle. "Amycus Carrow? THAT Amycus Carrow?"   
"Yeah... He gave me that all of sudden saying..." Khaleesi's cheeks seemt more red than before. "What. What did he say?" Valpurqa could explode with curiosity. For a moment she let thoughts about werewolf fly away from her head. "He literally told me: _"Nothing can match your beauty, but I would still like you to accept this little thing."_ and gave me a box where was the brooch and then he left fast." Khaleesi said and her face seemt to have similar colour with Valpurqa's hair. "Hihih, so even this badboy have some feelings." Valpurqa giggled. "Do you know he will be teacher of Hogwarts this year?" she asked. "Oh wow really? Omg now I wish to be student again..." Khaleesi looked melted. Valpurqa had to laugh.   
  
* * *  
Fenrir Grayback walked the streets, drawing deep night air into his nostrils. In the scent of the ending summer, he searched for the scent that he liked best. He was looking for a breath of her scent, the scent of her perfume, her hair, her body in general. He'd been running around inner London for a week trying to find her. He groped around Diagonal Alley, around Borgin and Burkes on the corner of Knockturn Alley. As a werewolf, he could catch the scent of anyone anywhere and find him/her as well as he/she hid.  
  
This day he was finally lucky, and he secretly entered her house, found her room and invited himself on in. Valpurqa was already asleep, because it was after midnight. The silvery light of the waning moon fell to the floor through an open window, and the werewolf sighed. The moonlight charged him with power, even though the full moon had passed. Slowly and quietly, he approached the bed where his chosen one was sleeping. To be more inconspicuous, he set the shoes aside. He was more or less forced to maintain hygiene in the Malfoys' house, so there was no fear that his feet might smell, and he was exposed. In fact, he was glad he could wash in warm water. The other day, in that hole number thirteen, the water did not even flow properly, and he went to a nearby stream to wash, and always only the most necessary parts of the body. In winter, few people want to splash in the water, even a rather hardy werewolf.   
  
He stepped softly, staring at the sleeping girl. She was so beautiful even when she was asleep. She lay on her stomach, her hands tucked under the pillow. Her face profile was revealed because her hair was thrown around. Greyback inhaled through his nose and examined the smell of the girl's room. Did he smell roses, some jasmine, maybe orchids? The flowers, the sweet scent of the fruit, and her body's own raised werewolf's senses wooo. Full of desire, he leaned over the sleeping girl and slowly removed the blanket from her body. He barely held back a moan when he saw that she was dressed only in a light translucent black nightgown and lace thong panties. He had to bite his lip to keep from teasing. He wanted to admire her charm for the first time before he touch her silky skin again, before he hug her again and _love_ her again.   
  
He didn't hold back and stroked her back and ass with his palm. The lace hem of her nightgown barely covered her butt, and Greyback almost howled with excitement. He was almost sick of the desire and couldn't stand it anymore. He kissed her hair lightly and inhaled its scent before ripping her insignificant nightgown and panties from her body with a single sharp jerk. He didn't care if she woke her up, he knew she had no chance against him anyway. She was too fragile and gentle for that ...   
Valpurqa consciously returned from the realm of dreams, but she woke up only half asleep so hard before. No wonder - after Grayback raped her the other day, she only had nightmares about him and almost didn't sleep. So from time to time she drank herbal tea or a sleeping potion to get some sleep. So is today.   
  
Fenrir tossed the pieces of underwear aside and stroked the now-naked back of the lying girl with his fingertips. He couldn't describe in words how wonderful it was to touch her warm skin again and enjoy the softness. He ran the fingertips of both hands over her back to her buttocks, which he took in his hands and gently squeezed both halves. He couldn't resist and bit her ass lightly, only gently, tenderly and lovingly. If he thought about it, he wouldn't be able to say why he treats the girl so carefully and why a single glance at her white skin causes a strange tremor in his heart.   
As soon as Greyback's teeth touched Valpurq's sensitive skin on her ass, she awoke. Also partly cold, because the window was open as part of sleep hygiene. She knew immediately that she was not alone in the room, and she realized too quickly who the uninvited visitor was. She reached for the light switch with her left hand while gripping the wand in her palm with her right hand under the pillow. She flew out of position like lightning and aimed her wand at Greyback.   
  
"Get. Out. Of. Here, motherfucker!" she barked at him. Werewolf curved his face into something what could be - with bunch of fantasy - called smile. "No." he said simply and snatched the wand from Valpurqa's hand. "For God's sake ..." she moaned and hid her face in her hands. "Will you ever stop stalking me, monster?" she felt the front of her nightgown slid down her body, so she sat practically naked in front of Greyback. He noticed and couldn't resist touching her. She flinched, but it was shit valid; the werewolf pulled her close and prevented her from moving with almost any movement.   
She stared frightenedly into his mad wolf eyes as he combed her hair with her fingers. "I don't understand at all what's pulling you after me, werewolf." she dared to say after she gulped in anxiety. Greyback looked into Valpurqa's emerald eyes seriously. "Simply I like you so I want you too." Valpurqa laughed sarcastically. "Well, you likes me. Okay. Fine. So why the fuck you just didn't come to my table and ask me for a date?!"   
"Basically because I'm what I am." he growled until he didn't stop stroking her back and cuddle her hair. "Werewolves aren't allowed to come and ask girls for a date."   
"Fuck your mother to the ear!!!" screamed Valpurqa angrily. "It's not an apologise! Can you even imagine in your twisted, psychopathic brain (she tapped him with a finger on his forehead with these words) how a girl who loses virginity through rape feels like?! You says you likes me but you never didn't care how I felt, you just thought about satisfying lust. You're a monster, Fenrir Greyback. You're just an ordinary genetically mutated, disgusting monster!" in the end of her yelling her voice has broke and she started to cry. Wanted unwanted she leant her forehead on his hairy exposed chest and let her desperation flood out from her.   
  
aaaaaaaaa


	6. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't deal with your enemy become its friend. Or... ?

Greyback was suddenly embarrassed. He didn't anticipate this. He didn't expect the girl to cry in this way. Of course, he didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms, but he expected another kind of crying - he expected to beg him to leave, but this was something new.   
Suddenly he didn't know what to do, the situation completely took the wind out of his sails. "You ... Uhm, I ..." he hated how shy his voice suddenly sounds. He coughed shortly and tried it again. "Were you a virgin? I... didn't notice..." shit this shy accent again. She raised her head and looked at him with disbelieving, weeping eyes. "Are you making fun of me?" "So ... I was the first." he exhaled in fascination. Valpurqa looked at Greyback again as a WTF.   
"Ah, I meant... well, I can prove you that I CAN treat you gently and make you feel like in heaven..." he whispered and licked her ear trim. Valpurqa shuddered, but that didn't stop Fenrir, slowly running his lips down the side of her neck, gently touching her skin with his teeth.   
  
A chill ran down her spine. Valpurqa didn't know what to do, how to behave. She was utterly confused that the werewolf's touches stopped disgusting her and, on the contrary, shaken her with strange pleasure. From the coldness, her body turned to pleasant warmth and back to cold again. It depended on how and where Greyback touched her. But damn it! What is it?! She shouldn't like it! He did hurt her! He injured her in the most sensitive place; he treated her like a rag and forcibly deprived her of her virginity! She shouldn't like that the same man, a werewolf, stroking and kissing her right now!   
Her mind screamed, but her body wouldn't listen. It responded positively to Fenrir Greyback's touches, and he allowed himself more and more. It wasn't until she found herself returning his kisses just as eagerly and passionately that she woke up and yanked herself out of his arms.   
  
The werewolf naturally woke up from the clutter and looked at the girl in surprise. "What's going on? You liked it ..." he asked in a slightly hoarse voice. "Um, I ... I'm cold, I want to get dressed!"   
Cold air blew from the window, and the girl shook and got goosebumps. Grayback looked at her breasts and then at the window. "No wonder," he said, waving his wand toward the open window. The shutters closed silently and Grayback smiled softly. "Better?" Valpurqa shook her head in disbelief. This whole situation seemed absurd and unreal to her. "I have to piss ..." she said through gritted teeth and hurried to the bathroom.   
_Having a bathroom practically in the room was a good idea_ , she thought.   
To gain time, she really did the need and then sat on the toilet for a while longer.   
_What the hell am I supposed to do now? How to solve this tricky situation?_ She didn't care what Greyback was doing next door in her room, whether he were jerking off over her used underwear or just squatting on the bed, mesmerizing the bathroom door and waiting for her to return, preferably into his arms.   
  
Maybe she could join his game. What else can she lose? He stole her self-esteem along with her virginity, and she never had much self-confidence. No one ever needed her much, on the contrary, they made it clear that they would rather not be at all. Starting with her parents and ending with the people she considered friends. But what the hell is she really good just for being salted by some fucking middle-aged werewolf?   
_  
But if he really likes me as he claims, maybe it could have an advantage. Maybe I could evoke some feelings in him and force him to do what I want? He could help me take revenge on all those who hurt me - to put aside that he was one of them. But I'll deal with it in the end, I won't deal with it now. If only he'd apologize to me, bastard! If he expressed at least a little regret over what he had done to me.  
_ She got up from the toilet and went to the sink, washed her hands. She looked to the mirror on herself.   
_Well, Valpurqa. He's just like everyone else. They never apologized to you, so why should he, the most feared werewolf in all of England? But if you try, maybe he will?  
Either way, he won't escape my revenge. Bellatrix taught me well unforgivable curses. And especially the last, the worst ... Whenever I want, just point the wand and say those two critical words.  
_  
With her last thoughts she winked at her reflection in the mirror and left the bathroom. She found werewolf sitting on her bed, watching some colourful muggle magazines for girls. When she appeard, he raised his head. "Finally." he smiled. "Do you really enjoy reading THESE?" he asked curiously. "Sometimes." Valpurqa shrugged. "It's full of absurd shits. Muggles are absurd of themselves..." Greyback smirked and threw the magazin to the corner. "Hey! You don't have to mess my room!" Valpurqa frowned her forehead and went for the magazine, grabbed it and returned it back on its previous place. "Oh sorry. I forgot mudbloods likes clean homes." he smirkt. "I am not mudblood at first and second, you dare to tell this until your own blood is dirty? You're the one here who is absurd." Valpurqa got angry. Werewolf clicked his tongue over his teeth. "Aah, leave it. I don't want to fight with you... uhm, well I want but not that way." he smiled pervertly and pulled her to himself. "Do you know what are you?" she asked in silence.   
"A werewolf." he answered simply and kissed her.   
  
Valpurqa was no longer making up the excuse that she was cold. She gave in completely to the touches and kisses of Fenrir Greyback, who sensed with his delicate werewolf senses that she had succumbed to him, and though he would have liked it more if he had to seize it by force, he held on to being gentle. The Death Eaters' tight clothing began to get even tighter, especially in the crotch area. Not to mention that he was holding a beautiful naked girl in his arms, who excited him only with her being.   
He almost went crazy when she pulled away from him for a moment and with her tiny hands began to unbutton the other buttons on his shirt, and the tips of her fingers and sharpened nails touched his skin lightly. She ran the backs of her fingers over his abdomen and deliberately tripped her fingernail on the buckle of his belt. He closed his eyes and let himself be caressed, but he did not lag behind in cuddling and kissing.   
  
Valpurqa seemed to have changed under Fenrir's touch. She gave herself completely to his relentless hands, which examined every millimeter of her body, and as he ran his right hand into her lap and touched her fingers lightly to her vaginal entrance and clitoris, she felt her body jerk in an electric shock. She gasped as Fenrir ran his fingers inside, teasing her with a rhythmic movements as he grinned slyly. She couldn't do anything but follow his movements with her pelvis and excited hisses escaped through her teeth.   
Fenrir felt victorious as he saw her body tremble and demand more and more. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, trying to breathe what was happening to her. He ran his left hand into her hair, and without the fingers of his right hand leaving her lap, he pulled her close so he could see into her eyes. He kissed her eagerly, and she returned his kiss, perhaps even more passionately. She pressed her fingernails into his strong shoulders and his breasts pressed against his chest so tightly that could feel her hard nipples which made him more keen.   
  
But he couldn't take it anymore. He laid Valpurqa on the bed, trying to get rid of his pants with his free hand. "Shall I help you?" she asked, making such an innocent look with her emerald green eyes that Greyback's heart almost stopped with desire. The sight of this beautiful girl, her delicate feminine shapes, and listening to her sweet voice caused him an incredibly hard erection. He didn't even take off his pants completely, he wanted so badly. With glistening eyes, he moved between the girl's legs and unscrupulously penetrated her.   
Valpurqa almost lost her breath as his limb filled her. It still hurt a little, but this time Fenrir's ferocity and animality satisfied her strangely. She moaned as he moved inside her, but then she realized. Although she was shaking all over, she rose to her half-seat and took her wand from the bedside table. Fenrir noticed and frowned. "Why ..." he began to ask, but Valpurqa aimed her wand over his shoulder. "M-muffliato ..." she stammered. He looked back and understood. Door.  
  
Fenrir knew that his chosen one doesn't live alone and also he knew her friend is still prepared to kick his ass. He gently took Valpurqa's wand from her hand and aimed it at the door himself. He whispered something and at the same moment the door disappeared. They just weren't. Fenrir smiled smugly and put the wand back in place. He kissed Valpurqa roughly and pushed her pelvis as far as he could. She moaned in delight. Fenrir stretched his arms under her back and pressed against her as tightly as he could. At the same time, he did not stop pounding his pelvis roughly on her lap, and her screams - which this time caused pleasure - heated him more and more. Valpurqa no longer even noticed where she was, and she could barely handle Fenrir's violent blows that drove her to the brink of madness. The tingle ran through her body as if she was touching electricity.   
  
Orgasm came like a bolt from the blue. At first she thought it was going to explode and she had to relieve herself with a loud moan. Tears welled up from under her tightly closed eyelids, and she arched, allowing Fenrir to go a little deeper, gripping him so tightly that he too groaned and had to hold on to keep it from coming sooner than he intended. The wave of orgasm washed away from her body only slowly, as Fenrir added more emphasis, causing her to further orgasm. "Greyback ...!" she gasped and grabbed the front bars of her bed. Fenrir felt that the girl's narrow vagina had gripped him even harder than during her first orgasm, and he couldn't stand it anymore. Even a wave of orgasm accompanied by tremor engulfed his body. A crumpled howl escaped his throat, and he bit uncontrollably on the side of the Valpurqa's neck as he ejaculated sharply into her womb.   
  
"Greyback ...!" she gasped as her werewolf's sharp teeth squeezed her neck muscle. He didn't bite her enough to hurt her, but shallow marks of his teeth remained on her skin. He released his grip and exhaled collapsed in sweat into her arms. She hugged him and wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed his forehead lightly to hers, looking into her eyes, breathing. He was still in it, moving his hips only slightly. She hissed. "Greyback ..." He shook his head. "No. Not Greyback. Fenrir." he whispered hoarsely and wiped his lips lightly on hers. "Fenrir ..." she repeated after him, touching her lips to his lips as she spoke, thanks to how close he was. He pulled away from her, but only enough to see her better. He stroked her cheek. "You're adorable, my little girl."   
"Vaplurqa. My name is Valpurqa. And I'm no longer little." she frowned her forehead. Fenrir smiled. "Well you're much shorter than I am so you ARE little." She turned her eyes and wanted to protest, but then she remembered her decision. She have to be nice to him.   
Besides, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she felt comfortable and safe in his massive arms - which sounded pretty perverse given what he had once done to her. As if reading her thoughts, he became serious and looked into her eyes. "Forgive me for what I did to you. I will never hurt you again, I swear." he himself was surprised at what came out of him — words he had never apologized to anyone for anything — certainly not since life had so stinked with him and made him a tool for killing. 


End file.
